Itsy-Bitsy Clara whouffle fic
by fandomsaddict
Summary: What happens when curiosity gets the best of Clara... A retold story of Itsy bitsy spider. Enjoy! Will continue if requested


"Itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout..."

Up, that was the only place that I could think of, so that's where I went, I ran through the underwater systems, away from the fish like creatures, where their tentacles pulled on my legs.

As I started sprinting, tears now threatened to spill, I would not let myself cry though, I am Clara Oswald, I should fear nothing. Yet here I am, running, just like always.

As my eyes flickered around the dark tunnels, water dripping from the ceilings, my eyes caught sight of a ladder, Up, I thought, that will take me away from here.

I stepped onto the ladder and looked above me, I frowned, I'd have to lift something to get out. Nevertheless, I clung onto the railings and hoisted myself upwards and started climbing rapidly. Oh the Doctor better be up here, I thought.

Success! With no further to go, I lifted the canal cover...

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out..."

A gush of water burst from above, as I was forcefully pushed down below, Coughing, the water kept coming, as I waded through waist deep waters. What if I'd die here? What the hell would happen?

I should of said it sooner... Three small words and now it's probably too late.

The water bubbled now, engulfing me entirely, I was gasping for air, my arms and legs paralyzed by the cold water. I guess I have until the last bubble of air escapes my mouth...

Everything was so quite, so... peaceful. My hair floated around me like seaweed, my skin turning the lightest shade of pink I'd ever see.

The current soon dragged me along somewhere. For being so light headed, I could still notice things like that the water had an amazing grip on my wrists and how I could hear the Tardis-that-didn't-like-me boom inside my eardrums...

"Out came the sunshine and dried up all the rain..."

"Doctor!" I mumbled Beneath the flood, oh god.. That was a bad idea, I soon saw the doctors face behind the last bubble of air that I encased in my lungs...

Spluttering, I sat right up, gripping the bedcovers. I sighed, what a fun dream! I thought sarcastically.

Maybe that's how I die..

But why am I wet? Why can I still smell sea water? Oh no he didn't.

I stood up now, None of it should of happened, HE shouldn't have left me.

I stormed out of my room, heading straight towards the console.

There he was, The Doctor, we were both drenched with water, but his head was hanging down, a look of concern plastered onto his features.

"Ahem," I coughed.

He turned around, his face full of...nothing. Then he looked away.

"Oi! Are you ignoring me?!"

As I came closer, he turned, facing me again. Wait...is he suppressing a smirk?

I slapped him.

Right there, right on the cheek, full on.

"You left me! You and your Tardis, is this what you do, once you've got tired of a companion eh? Do you just leave them to die? Why the hell did you save me? Huh?!" I was practically choking now, breathing heavily.

"A thank you would've been nice" grunted the doctor.

I raised my eyebrows, " You haven't answered the question." I said, my voice softer. "In fact, why did you leave me in the first place?" I whispered, brushing my hand over a few switches.

The Doctor finally spoke up, "I didn't leave you, I told you to hide and wait. Not run."

I blushed over my tempered face, this was so embarrassing. He did say wait...and hide...-but who does that?!

"Is that it?" He sighed, looking down at me, he was so tall compared to my tiny figure.

"Yes." I managed to squeak.

As I turned to leave, I looked behind me, "Why did you save me anyway, you could've let me die.. Perhaps get a better companion?" I asked

Suddenly the Tardis swung into action, as I held onto the stair railings. When it stopped, I got up, brushing off dust on my dress. My red dress.

"Come with me," the doctor managed to smile, holding his hand out.

I grasped it, like it was the only thing that kept me alive. His warmth, his smile.

He opened up the doors of the Tardis. We stepped outside. The warm breeze rustled my hair and the air was heavy with the smell of perfume. The full moon glowed onto the rich field, which was scattered with silver bells.

Suddenly, all anger faded away from me and into the atmosphere.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, I was speechless, this was truly amazing.

The doctor then mumbled something.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing, I didn't say anything, did I? If I did, forget it, I'm fine by the way, if you were going to ask" The Doctor managed to shout out lively into one sentence.

I smiled, at least he was back to himself again.

"Now, lets see, where are we?" He said, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"Aha! We are in the planet of tulips, also known as the rock of flowers, technically, only half of this planet is full of tulips, these silver bells are only one fiftieth of the flower population, quite an extraordinary sight if you ask me, these flowers are my favourite," he said, picking one and handing it to me.

I reluctantly grasped the silver bell firmly in my palms, it would probably be the closest thing that would ever come to love between me and the doctor.

Hand in hand, we walked along into the field, the flowers aroma drifting into my lungs, draining all the water from our sodden clothes. Then we stopped and looked at earth.

"Right!" He said, looking around.

"Why are we here again? Oh yeah, that's right! I love you." He finally breathed.

Never in my life have I ever imagined that those three words would escape his lips, towards me.

The doctor frowned, he seemed hurt, was it because I didn't say anything back? I mean I would but not when I'm shocked.

"Is this the part where you say you love me too and then we kiss?" He asked shyly, blushing.

I chuckled, "Yes!" I shouted, as I pulled him in for a kiss, his soft lips were against mine, as his hand pressed at the back of my neck., I smiled into the kiss, for a madman in a box, he was so gentle and passionate.

We pulled back, only because we needed to breathe,

"Will you be my star?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied

"Then I'll be your sky" he smiled.

"Oh I love you Clara Oswald." The Doctor sighed afterwards.

"I love you too," I beamed.

We spent the rest of the evening hours cuddled up in the flowers, my head resting against his chest.

Three hearts beating as one.

"And the itsy-bitsy spider NEVER climbed up any spout again..."

Well, for now.

Terrible, yes I know. wrote it on a bus, I had 10 min, and I decided to share some whouffle :D

PS. please no hate, I know its way to jumbled


End file.
